


The D List {one-shot}

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's playlist proves to be the way to his heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Except a filthy imagination. LOL!

 

_You've done it all, you've broken every code_  
And pulled the Rebel to the floor   
You spoilt the game, no matter what you say   
For only metal, what a bore   
Blue eyes, blue eyes, how come you tell so many lies 

 

Harry listened to the thrumming music from his mp3, and allowed it to overtake him slowly. It was only a pillow connecting with his head that brought him back to the world, and he sat up and glared at Ron.

"What?"

"You! It's the first night back and you're being right anti-social!"

"I saved the Wizarding world this summer. I deserve a bit of 'me' time!"

Ron scoffed, and muttered under his breath.

"A bit of 'fantasizing about Malfoy' time more like!"

Harry scowled, and fell back against his bed, spelling the curtains shut and glancing at the display of his player. He'd managed to spell it to work at Hogwarts, and was currently on the third of twelve songs in playlist D. 

Three guesses what the 'D' stands for.

With a low growl he berated his own foolishness, and settled down to sleep as Cockney Rebel blasted in his ears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco stroked furiously over his erection, imagining tan hands replacing his pale ones, and green eyes drinking in his body. With a guttural moan he came, squirting over his body and the surrounding sheets. With a flick of his hand the remnants of his fun were gone, and he decided that this was a sign. He only hoped that Harry was getting the signs too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and smiled softly.

"How is everyone?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah."

"How was your summer? After…"

"I know. OK, getting things sorted. Everything is finally mine now; the look on Lucius' face when he had to sign it over to me was worth a hundred wars just to see the realisation that he was outsmarted by us."

Hermione chuckled, and Draco chewed his lip slightly.

"I actually had a favour to ask?"

"Of course."

"Well…I need…"

Hermione took his stuttering as a chance to speak, and looked up at Draco calmly.

"I noticed you getting closer to him too. He likes you, but he's pretty scarred by what happened. It will take all of your charm and sweetness to get into his bed."

"What makes you think I want in his bed?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Fair point, but don't let Ron hear you say that. So, will you help me?"

"Might do, if you promise not to hurt him."

"Like I would!"

Hermione grinned, and then took out a piece of parchment, writing quickly. She handed Draco the parchment and he read it quickly.

_The D Playlist_  
1\. If Only – Hanson   
2\. Leather – Tori Amos  
3\. Come Up And See Me – Cockney Rebel  
4\. For My Lover – Tracy Chapman  
5\. Drops Of Jupiter – Train   
6\. Searching For A Heart – Warren Zevon  
7\. Teenage Dirtbag – Wheatus   
8\. Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson  
9\. A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton  
10\. Last Train Home – Lostprophets   
11\. Why Can't I? – Liz Phair  
12\. Gifts And Curses – Yellowcard 

"What's the D playlist?"

"Harry's collection of songs that make him think of you. It may help you in your…aaah…seduction of Harry."

With a nod, Draco stood up and slunk out of the library.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry woke up and found the parchment next to his head. He didn't recognise the writing, and opened it up to see what it was. In neat, script handwriting was a very strange passage.

_  
Harry,_

_I'm writing this because my covert little symbols haven't worked thus far. **If only** you'd realise that I'm crazy for you, that we're perfect together, like **leather** and lace. I'd give anything if you'd just **come up and see me** , accept me, take me as yours. I'd do anything for you, **for my lover** ; hell, I'd take a broom to the stars just to bring you back a few **drops of Jupiter**. All my life I've been searching, for what, I didn't know. But I look at you, and I know that I was **searching for a heart**. At some point you stopped being a **teenage dirtbag** and turned into the **beautiful disaster** that I desperately want to possess. I'd do anything for you, run **a thousand miles** to get on the **last train home** to lie down by your side, as long as I knew you'd be there when I got home. But we're so far apart, and I can't help but ask **why can't I** have you? I know that you've been through so much, had **gifts and curses** , neither of which you've wanted. But darling, I can heal the curses and help you realise the full potential of the gifts if you’d only just let me in._

_Can you do that Harry?_

_Can you let me in?  
_

He read it over and over, his eyes skimming over the bolded letters and his temper rising. With a low growl he jumped up and ripped open the hangings on Ron's bed. The redhead jolted and looked at Harry in mild shock.

"Harry are y~…"

"What the hell are you playing at? You think this is funny?!"

Ron snatched at the parchment Harry was madly waving at him, and read it slowly.

"It isn't funny, I didn't do it, and quit yelling. Try and work out which stunning, blonde Adonis who spent most of the summer either stood at your right hand side fighting Voldemort or stealing longing looks at you, could have written this!"

Harry hissed, and Ron sat up properly.

"Mate, just accept that he's as obsessed with you as you are with him. You're probably the only reason he came over to our side. And while this is cheesy, it's sweet and kind and makes his intentions very obvious!"

"How would he know the songs? And the order? If _you_ hadn't helped him?"

Ron shrugged and lay back down, promptly falling asleep and leaving a flabbergasted Harry wondering if he was the only sane person in the world anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco sighed and watched Harry ignoring him. From what Hermione had told him that Ron had told her, Harry had put the parchment at the bottom of his trunk and promptly began acting like he never got it. Draco was formulating his plan of attack, and decided that it needed to revolve around the songs. If they meant that much to Harry then he would just have to listen to them. Glad to have a plan, he stood up and headed to the library. He found Hermione and smiled softly.

"I need another favour"

Silently she held out a strange, metallic disc, which Draco recognised as a CD.

"I took the liberty of making you a mix CD."

He took the disc and kissed the top of Hermione's head before retreating back to the privacy of his bedroom; one of the many Head Boy perks. He listened to the CD a few times, and then took a roll of parchment and began to write.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_What if this is just the beginning_  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you 

_Will you meet me, tonight, midnight in the Astronomy Tower?_

 

Harry put the note with the other and promptly forgot about it; if forgetting about it meant playing it through his head all day long. If – and he entertained the idea lightly – if Draco was writing these letters, why wasn't he just coming out with it to Harry's face? Even though his hormones were screaming at him to go to the Astronomy Tower, he forced himself to stay in bed, watching the hours creep by, midnight coming and going, and eventually sleep claimed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco cursed softly, and tried to focus on his Potion. Harry had stood him up, but maybe he didn't realise that it was Draco? Whatever, the blonde boy needed to do something about this, as his hand was becoming very boring. Especially compared to the tight little arse that was currently displayed to him as Harry leant over his desk to talk to Seamus. That arse was so…Draco searched for a word that would describe it, and then grinned softly. He had just hit out on the best plan, and there was no way that this plan was going to fail. With one last, appreciative, look at Harry's backside in all it's glory, Draco focused on his potion and his new plan…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry found himself preening throughout Potions, in the hope that Draco would notice him. He decided that, as the thing he most wanted was to stare at Draco, putting his arse on show would give him a hint as to the blonde's feelings. So after an unnecessary conversation with Seamus, he chanced a glance behind him. Draco was calmly working on his potion, paying Harry no attention at all.

"That was a particularly vulgar display."

"Shut up Hermione, he didn’t care anyway."

Hermione tutted, and pinched Harry's arse as she slunk past him.

"And you aren't imagining how it would feel if Draco did that. Grow up and ask him out, you can't hide behind being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' any longer."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry fell onto his bed and heard the crinkle of parchment. He groaned, and wondered how Draco was getting the parchment into his room. And then chastised himself. Draco wasn't doing anything; this was his dorm-mates pulling a prank that he wouldn't rise to. He groped under his back and pulled out the parchment, and discovered it was wrapped around a CD. Charming his curtains so that he wouldn't disturb his dorm-mates, and they wouldn't disturb him, he flicked his wand at the CD, and set it playing while he read the parchment.

 

_Playlist H_  
1\. Take Off Your Clothes – Morningwood  
2\. Feeling This – Blink 182  
3\. Dance Halls Turn To Ghost Towns – The Audition  
4\. Only One – Yellowcard  
5\. We Belong Together – Mariah Carey  
6\. Like A Prayer – Madonna  
7\. Runaway – The Corrs  
8\. Bohemian Like You – The Dandy Warhols  
9\. Gay Bar – Electric Six  
10\. Filthy/Gorgeous – Scissors Sisters  
11\. Jeepster – T-Rex  
12\. I Shall Believe – Sheryl Crow 

_Harry,_

_Since you are either dense as hell or...well, I don't want to think about the other option just yet. So I'll stick with you being dense and not realising that I'm not sending you notes for the good of my health, I'm sending them because I'm falling for you! So, here's my own little playlist, can you guess what the 'H' stands for? I'll give you a clue; it's the same as the 'D' in yours. Well, have a listen, and see what you think, and if it sounds good, then come up to the Astronomy Tower at midnight. If you don't show, I'm going to assume it's not being dense, it's the other thing. And that's your choice. Anyway, listen, and then work out what you want, so that I'm not left hanging like this._

_Oh, and if you haven't worked it out yet;_

_Love,_

_Draco  
xxx_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry slunk up to the Astronomy Tower with his heart thumping in his chest. The door was open and he slipped in silently, stopping to stare at Draco, who was lay on the floor watching the stars. Draco hadn't noticed him, well he wouldn't – Harry was wearing his cloak – and was chewing on his bottom lip softly, an incredibly cute action on him. Harry felt his heart soar, and the blood that had occupied it rush to his cock. As he opened his mouth to speak he remembered the invisibility cloak, but as he went to shrug it off Draco held out his hand. His voice was a low drawl that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Accio Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

The cloak went sailing into Draco's hand and he tossed it to the floor as he stood up.

"How did…"

"Saw your converse sticking out when you walked up the stairs. So, did you like the CD?"

Harry flushed slightly, and Draco glanced him up and down, eyes resting on Harry's bulging jeans.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd like it _that_ much!"

Harry flushed deeply now, and with a predatory gleam in his eye Draco lunged forward, pinning Harry swiftly to the wall and stealing his breath in a passionate kiss. Harry had never been kissed so thoroughly, and whimpered when Draco pulled back slightly. The blonde ran his hand between their bodies and squeezed Harry through his jeans, eliciting a gasp from the Gryffindor.

"Draco I…"

Draco cut Harry off by rubbing his own hard cock against the other man's hip. He watched in interest as Harry's eyes rolled back and he arched into the touch, and Draco spoke with barely concealed urgency.

"Please tell me you're here to ask me out?"

"Will…will you…g-go…"

"Yes. Dammit Harry yes!"

It was Harry who started the kiss this time, surprising Draco with his insistence and dominance, rutting hard against the blonde and grunting into the kiss.

"Harry I'm gonna…"

With surprising strength Harry flipped Draco off him and backed him against the wall, lips greedily devouring pale neck as he slipped his thigh between Draco's legs and rubbed up against Draco. In a matter of minutes the blonde was shuddering out his orgasm, wrapping around Harry tightly as he fought for breath.

"That…it was…"

Harry growled low in his throat, and then backed up a little to look at Draco.

"You have your own room as Head Boy?"

"Yes."

"Take me there."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry waited patiently while Draco charmed the door, and turned to face him.

"We're exclusive."

Draco nodded, and Harry smiled softly.

"Don't look so worried! I won't bite, unless you want me to?"

Draco shivered at the blatant sexuality, and nodded, a sly smile playing at his lips. 

"Have you ever?"

Harry shook his head slightly, and his pupils dilated.

"Bu I know what I want. Just yell at me if you want something specific."

"What makes you think you're taking charge? I don't bottom sweetheart."

"Oh yes you do. Don't expect to top if you won't bottom!"

Even though Harry's voice had a playful twang to it, Draco heard the underlying command, and shivered at the way it made him feel. Harry stepped swiftly towards him and caught him in a kiss, stripping their clothes off with dexterous fingers as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry won, and when he had them both stripped to their boxers he lifted Draco and tossed him on the bed. Draco yelped in surprise, but Harry was on top of him before he could react properly, and grinned down at him.

"Didn't think these muscles were just for show did you? I intend to use them with you. Every. Last. One."

Draco arched up into Harry, the contact of skin on skin sending shivers through them both. 

"Fuck, Harry!"

"No, fuck Draco is the order of the night. Where's the lubricant?"

"B-bottom drawer."

Harry reached in and placed the tube in easy reach, before lowering his head to Draco's chest and exploring roughly. Draco moaned as gleaming white teeth attacked his nipples, the soft pink tongue soothing them afterwards. Harry was slowly moving down, and Draco writhed.

"Harry, if you've never…it would be better if I topped."

Harry pulled back, and shook his head slowly. 

"This way, it's a first time for both of us. Now, are you going to be good and play nicely, or will I have to tie you up?"

Draco exhaled and felt a flush creep up his cheeks, and Harry grinned slowly.

"Sorry, should I have mentioned before we started that I have a few… _kinks_?"

Harry drew out the word 'kinks' and let it roll around his tongue, liking the effect he had on Draco. The blonde seemed to be having trouble forming his next sentence, and Harry shifted in mock impatience, grinding his erection against Draco's. The blonde's eyes flew open and he swore before he spoke.

"Fuck! Merlin Harry! I thought…you're so…"

"What? You thought I'd be all nervous? Is this not virginal enough for you? Do you want to take my innocence from me, roughly claim me as yours? Pop. My. Cherry?"

As Harry punctuated the last three words Draco bucked shamelessly against him, and lolled his head back.

"Yessssss"

"Was that your agreement? Or your consent?"

"Consent!"

"Good. Now, if my memory serves me well, these boxers must be awfully sticky?"

Draco was beyond words, and just nodded hopelessly as Harry slid warm fingers into the waistband and pulled down the silk boxers, moaning softly as he dragged his eyes over Draco's body. Without hesitation Harry dipped his head down and pushed Draco's legs up and apart, dragging his tongue the length of Draco's crack and sucking gently on his balls. He soon went back down, and Draco cried out in surprise and pleasure as Harry's searching tongue slipped into his virgin hole, tasting and sucking and loosening. With a slight popping noise Harry pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers. Draco hissed, and Harry held still until he felt the muscles relax. Harry scissored his fingers mercilessly, until he felt that Draco was loose enough for a third. Once the third finger was in, Harry moved his mouth to his dripping prize, and swirled his tongue around Draco's sodden head as his fingers probed inside the blonde boy. A vicious thrust told Harry he'd found Draco's sweet spot, and he looked up. Draco nodded softly, and Harry began moving lower on Draco's cock. As he stretched his jaw to accommodate the blonde, he waited until his nose was pressed into damp curls before moving the pads of his fingers over Draco's sweet spot. The blonde mewled with need and frustration, and Harry placed his other hand firmly on Draco's chest, pushing him into the bed as he moved his fingers in and out and his head up and down.

"Harry I'm going to come!"

Draco was barely on the edge, and Harry didn't let up. Unable to hold it in much longer, he was tipped by the brunette swallowing him and humming softly. The delicate vibrations around his over-sensitized head, and the fingers brushing his spot, were too much for the young Slytherin and he came violently, screaming out a torrent of words as Harry sucked him dry.

"Holyfuckmotherofmerlinsogoodharryiloveyousofuckinggood!"

Harry moved up Draco's body slowly and kissed him, sharing the taste of cum with the blonde as they kissed. Harry pulled away slightly, and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Do you realise that you just said you loved me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Did you mean it?"

"Might have done. I'm not sure, I can't think straight."

Harry chuckled, and placed a kiss on Draco's slick shoulder.

"Don't think straight, you're supposed to be gay!"

Draco laughed gently at Harry's pun, and the brunette whispered in his ear.

"I might love you too."

"Good. So, we both might love each other?"

"Sounds like it."

Draco nodded, and focused on breathing while his body came down. Which reminded him…

"You haven't…"

"I'm just letting you catch your breath sweetheart, and then I'll take what I want."

Draco shivered at the authoritarian tone Harry used, at the knowledge of what the Gryffindor was going to do, and Harry moved to settle between Draco's legs. He reached for the lubricant and squeezed a blob inside Draco, before coating his own erection. Draco was fascinated by the sight of Harry touching himself, and felt his body reacting to the decadence of it. Harry moved his hand and wiped off the excess on the sheets. Draco eyed Harry up; the brunette was bigger than Draco was, and he wasn't entirely sure he could accommodate the red, throbbing, and frankly very angry looking member inside of him. He chose not to voice his dissent for the moment, and Harry lifted Draco's ankles onto his shoulders, swiping a finger across Draco's quivering entrance. With slow, deliberate movements, he pressed against Draco's entrance until the blonde's body allowed him in, and carried on the slow movements until he was buried to the hilt. Draco was impossibly contorted, his face twisted with pleasure at the intense, and slightly serene, feeling of being completely filled up. Harry dropped Draco's ankles from his shoulders, and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Balancing his weight on his hands, which were planted either side of Draco's head, Harry began to thrust, struggling to remain calm at the incredible, hot, wet tightness that surrounded him, stimulating his nerves in a way he'd never quite managed on his own. Draco was mewling with need, and Harry held his eyes.

"Like this? Or harder?"

On 'harder' Harry thrust in hard and fast, and Draco screamed out.

"Harder! That…like that! Fuck…Harry fuck…now!"

Taking Draco's words to heart Harry began thrashing into the blonde, the man that had fought by his side over the summer to destroy Voldemort and risked his own life to help Harry in his, and Harry fucked him as hard as his body would allow, rolling his hips mercilessly and crying out responses to Draco's obscenities and encouragements as he tried to thank the blonde for what he had done. As Draco splattered over the both of them every muscle in his body clamped down, and the vice-like grip on Harry's throbbing cock was too much. Falling over the edge Harry screamed one word as he shot his load and collapsed against Draco's sweaty, sticky body.

"Draco!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Harry woke up he was in a strange bed and someone was on top of him. He saw the blonde head and smiled gently, piecing together how he had ended up here. As he remembered what had happened he chuckled softly, and the blonde head twitched.

"What are you chuckling at?"

"Nothing."

"Simpleton."

"Excuse me?"

"Simpletons laugh at nothing. You laughed at nothing. Therefore you are a simpleton."

Harry laughed and shifted from under Draco, pinning the blonde with his body.

"Have you forgotten the fucking this simpleton gave you last night?"

Draco grinned and arched his body against Harry's own.

"No, and I haven't forgotten that I need to return the favour. Now get off me, there's enough time to shower before breakfast."

Harry moved reluctantly, and pulled Draco into a kiss.

"Sit with me at breakfast?"

"Yeah, if you'll sit with me at lunch?"

Harry nodded, and ran a finger down Draco's cheek.

"So, are we together now?"

"Yes, Harry, we're together now."

"Good. Oh, I'm sorry I stood you up the first time."

"It's OK."

Draco walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Strong arms encased his waist and soft lips nibbled at his neck, making him sigh and melt back into Harry.

"How did you get the notes into my room?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?"

With a sigh, Draco turned to face Harry.

"I gave them to Hermione, who gave them to Ron, who hid them in your bed. Sorry it isn’t more exciting."

"It's brilliant. I knew those two were involved somehow, lying plebs!"

Draco chuckled, and pulled Harry into the shower.

"Come on, we need to look presentable at breakfast!"

 

**A/N - let me know what you think, and if I should do a sequel?**


End file.
